Acorrentadas
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Jasper x Lapis][Lapis PoV] "Jasper, Malachite, nosso remorso e o peso do Oceano... Quão longe irei suportar?" * YURI F/F * e TW PARA UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP


**Antes de tudo, um pequeno aviso: Respeitem o shipp alheio. Assim como você tem seus motivos para não gostar de certos personagens ou casais, também existem pessoas com motivos para gostar. A vida é assim, morexx. Então sem choro nos commentz porque tem fic Jasper x Lapis no fandom BR de SU, beleza?**

 **No mais,**

 _ **Enjoy~**_ [A guy like you should wear a warning / It's dangerous / I'm falling]

* * *

— LAAAAAA... RRRRR... ... PIS-

 _Jasper nunca se cansa de se debater._

— LAAAAAA...

 _Ela chama meu nome enquanto repuxa as correntes._

 _— PISSSS-_

 _Sempre em um grunhido. Sempre tentando medir suas forças comigo._

 _— RRRRRRRR..._

 _Minha única resposta ao seu barulho é apertar mais as correntes em torno do seu corpo,_ _causando a ela algumas rupturas._

 _Antes só isso bastasse..._

 _Pois dia após dia está se tornando mais difícil mantê-la minha prisioneira._

— Rrrrrr...

 _Céus, ela nunca se cansa?_

— Lazuli...

 _Jasper finalmente parou de se debater._

 _Ao contrário de alívio, eu sinto mais apreensão._

 _Por longos minutos ela se manteve quieta, mas me observava profundamente._

 _Jasper,_ _uma predadora aguardando o deslize de sua presa para poder atacar._

 _Eu tinha plena certeza que sua quietude servia apenas para me intimidar._

 _Ela é uma estrategista apesar de tudo._

 _Pelo menos por esta noite eu teria um pouco de paz..._

 _...Eu queria ter dito o mesmo das próximas semanas._

 _Pois movimentar as correntes de forma lenta e ritmada, como se fossem ondas em perfeita amplitude iniciou seu novo turno._

 _Tais ondas me atingem como duras e longas chicotadas, mas ainda assim não posso me distrair._

 _Sei que Jasper deseja ouvir meu grito,_

 _E já passei por castigos piores para dar o que ela tanto quer._

— Não seja dura consigo mesma, Lápis... GRITE! HAHAHAHAHA!

 _Seu riso diabólico mais me contrai do que me incentiva a aliviar o sofrimento._

 _Ciente de meu silêncio, Jasper não desiste por um único segundo._

— Lápis...

 _Me parece que ela finalmente percebeu que tortura física não vai me abalar._

 _Psicológica, por outro lado..._

— Tsc... Tsc... Tsc...

 _O peso de sua voz foi maior do que todo o oceano em minhas costas. Pelo menos ela parou de balançar as malditas correntes._

— Pobre e indefesa lápis... Ficou tanto tempo aprisionada na dentro de um maldito espelho que esqueceu o que é SENTIR...

 _Suas palavras foram baixas, entretanto certeiras._

 _Meu corpo inteiro queria falhar, mas não posso permitir Jasper tomar o controle de mim..._

— N...Não...

— Vamos lá, Lápis... Como nos velhos... Rrrrr... Tempos...

 _Tsc... Odeio quando ela está certa._

— Agora venha pra mim...HAHAHAHAHA!

 _Jasper puxa as correntes para si._

 _Me sinto fraca demais para resistir._

 _Na verdade, se eu revidar com força bruta,_

 _As correntes irão se romper e vou perder o controle de nós._

 _E sabemos bem o estrago que Malachite pode causar neste planeta sórdido..._

 _...Mesmo que parte de mim queira que este planeta se exploda._

 _Mas eu fiz uma promessa ao Steven..._

 _Então tudo que eu tenho que fazer é me manter concentrada._

— Isso, meu pequeno passarinho... Não resista...

 _Então Jasper me alcança._

 _Com uma mão, ela segura meu pulso direito e o eleva com força._

 _Com a outra, ela enlaça minha cintura possessivamente, inclinando meu corpo como se nos preparássemos para iniciar uma dança._

 _Seus olhos demandavam a atenção dos meus._ _Seu sorriso não escondia seu triunfo._

 _Jasper, uma conquistadora nata._

— Sabe, você sempre foi minha favorita.

 _Apesar de suas palavras, eu sempre soube._

 _Eu não passo de espólios de guerra para ela._

— Me diga, do que se faz um comandante sem seu bicho de estimação mais fiel?

 _Me forcei a virar o rosto quando senti a ponta de seu cristal tocar minhas bochechas._

— Engano meu... Você era o objeto mais valioso de nossa guerra, e ainda assim se perdeu no meio do caos e desordem... Ou eu deveria dizer "sumiu misteriosamente"? Você não faz idéia a chateação que foi relatar seu sumiço para a Yellow Diamond e o que eu recebi como punição... Mas nada disso importa agora, não é mesmo?

 _Infelizmente não consegui ignorar o arrepio de meu corpo quando Jasper beijou meu pescoço com seus lábios gelados._

 _Instintivamente abri minhas asas para me desvencilhar de sua pegada firme e o ato foi um sucesso..._

 _...Até Jasper me puxar para si pela corrente que nos prende._

— Vejo que suas asas estão ainda mais bonitas depois que Rose Quartz as curou, porém...

 _Desta vez gritei com vontade quando Jasper apertou ambas asas com a intenção clara de me machucar._

— ...Tente mais algum truque barato e eu terei o prazer de arrancá-las com meus próprios dentes.

 _E assim que afrouxou seu aperto, Jasper deslizou sua mão lenta e presente até as pontas._

 _Era uma carícia bruta._

— ...Mesmo que fazer isso me traga desgosto.

 _Ah, mas eu vou dizer a ela o que é desgosto...!_

 _Ughh... Eu deveria ter deixado Steven me salvar quando teve a oportunidade._

 _Como eu pude ser tão ingênua?_

 _Eu não pertenço a lugar nenhum. Grande ironia eu finalmente ter minhas asas de novo apenas para me aprisionar deste jeito..._

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Heya pipou!**

 **Sei que muita gente odeia a Jasper do fundo do seu kokoro, mas eu realmente não resisti em dar uma breve atenção a essa monstra encrenqueira (bucky feelings , yay!) que ela representa... Ah, sim. Antes que esqueça de mencionar, esta fic tinha sido escrita láááá nos finalmentes de janeiro de 2016, onde eu só tinha como referência os episódios Jailbreak e o Bomb de janeiro, então dá pra perceber que a fic é bem antiguinha e se baseia em infinitas teorias e headcannons que já estão pra lá de ultrapassadas (Titia Sugar decerto que está dificultando as coisas pros fãs da Jasper hoje em dia, mas tá valendo! haha)**

 **Sabe, uma coisa que sempre me deixou intrigada com esse shipp foi justamente o lance delas serem o oposto do tão amoroso e sadio relacionamento de Ruby e Sapphy... Afinal a própria Garnet disse que elas eram ruins uma para a outra (não só a Jasper era de todo ruim, a Lapis também tem seus remorsos, hehe), então decidi explorar o quão extremo elas poderiam chegar, mas parei onde parei porque ai já seria extremo até pra mim...** **  
**

 _ **(260116)**_


End file.
